


Lean on Me

by thesecretdetectivecollection



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And Emre being supportive, Friendship, Gen, Loris being a bit down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdetectivecollection/pseuds/thesecretdetectivecollection
Summary: After Bournemouth, Loris feels bad and decides to spend the day in bed.Until his annoying teammate knocks at his door and nags him into going out for lunch.Well, maybe there are worse things than having Emre pay for his food and pet his dog.The flattery doesn't hurt, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Ze--I'm glad this helped you feel better.

Loris was still half-asleep, vaguely aware of Hugo’s warmth at his feet. He’d started dreaming in English lately, and it felt like he was losing something. He missed Germany, some days. And most nights. He knew it showed, the way Jürgen looked at him some days, the weight of his hand clapping on his shoulder, the way Peter would come over and tell him he would get better, that it would get better, and he’d smile at the words, but he wouldn’t _believe_.

Bournemouth came and went, and that was the absolute last thing he’d needed. He needed a vacation, but that would be awhile coming. They had the day off the next day though, and if vacation wasn’t going to happen, then he’d need a day off. He was going to lie in bed all day, he decided. Until he got hungry or needed the bathroom—the loo? Isn’t that what they called it here? Here, as in England, or here, in Liverpool? None of the English lessons from school were any good here, the accents so thick he felt like he had cotton in his ears, the words taking a long time to sink into his tired brain.

So Loris was still in bed, when his phone rang.

 _Day off today, captain,_ he said dully into the phone.

 _I’m flattered, truly, but I am not our captain,_ came the response, in German words that soothed his ears like honey in his throat.

 _Guten morgen, Emre,_ he managed.

 _It will not be morning much longer, my friend,_ Emre says, teasing. _Come out to lunch with me._

_Lunch? I’ve not had breakfast yet, Emre._

_Brunch, then. I understand it’s quite a popular thing in America. We’ll bring it here._

_I don’t want to go out, Emre._

_Then let me in, at least._

_You’re at my house?_

_At your door. Tried knocking, but it didn’t seem to work._

_Yes, well, I was sleeping._

_Late night?_ Emre sounds amused, as if Loris had gone out and come home with someone.

_No, I just couldn’t sleep, kept running through things I could’ve done differently._

_Loris_. Emre’s voice is quietly reproachful. _Well, you’re lucky I’m a good friend. Let me in, and I’ll wait for you to get ready and then we’ll go out._

_They hate me, Emre. I don’t want to go out and hear them whispering._

_They don’t hate you. You’ve been here for the blink of an eye, it’s your first season in the Prem. It could be better, maybe, but they don’t hate you._

_Then why does it feel like they do?_

_It can feel that way_ , Emre admits quietly. _But it’s important to remember that you’re not alone. I’m with you, okay? Always._

 _You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?_ Loris says it with an air of irritation, like he wants to be left alone, but there’s an undercurrent of vulnerability that gives the question a whole new layer of meaning.

 _Never. If they want you, they’ll have to get through me. Even the pretty girls_. Loris can hear the smile in Emre’s voice.

 _Especially the pretty girls, I think you mean._ Loris says archly. 

 _Maybe_. Loris can hear the grin in Emre’s voice. 

 _Hold on, I’m coming down._ Loris gets out of bed, ignoring Hugo’s whine, and goes downstairs to open the door.

 _Don’t complain about how long it takes me to get ready_. He says in lieu of hello.

 _I would never_. Emre says solemnly _, though you look perfect already._

Loris grins at him. _You flatterer._

_That’s why you keep me around, isn’t it? To tell you how beautiful you are?_

Loris pulls him in for a quick hug, and it’s a surprise, going by the moment it takes before Emre hugs him back.

 _Danke, Emre_ , he says, _for everything_ , before he turns back and goes back up to get ready.

Emre follows him up.

_What are you doing?_

_Need to make sure you’re respectable_ , Emre says, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _Don’t want you embarrassing me._

_Ha. **Me** embarrassing **you** is not something you should worry about._

Emre laughs and sits on the unmade bed while Loris gets ready. Hugo settles his head on his thigh, and Emre pets him. _Guten morgen, Hugo._

Loris come out some fifteen minutes later, only to see Emre deep in a one-sided conversation with Hugo, rubbing his belly.

 _I know. Me too_ , Emre says to Hugo’s whine.

 _You’re paying for lunch,_ Loris says matter-of-factly.

 _This time_ , he agrees. _Next time, I’ll let you take me out._

 _How kind of you._ Loris says dryly. 

_Yes, I know. You’re quite lucky to have a friend like me._

_I am._ Loris smiles at him as they walk to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Loris had been getting a lot of stick after Bournemouth. It was quite harsh, a lot of it. Jurgen stood up for him though. He dropped him for Simon Mignolet in the next game, half to get Loris out of the spotlight, and half to give Migs a chance (or so I'm guessing--I don't know the inner workings of Kloppo's mind).


End file.
